The present invention relates to a novel and useful traction mechanism which is particularly applicable in the medical field.
Traction mechanisms have been used in orthopedic medicine to hold portions of the anatomy while performing medical procedures such as bone reduction, ligament suturing, and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,087 describes a braided sleeving material which is formed into a tube. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,688,961, 3,693,617, 3,850,166, 3,872,861, and 5,074,291 describe hand traction devices employing "finger traps" having a mesh construction.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,146,933, 5,027,802, and 5,191,903 describe braided gripping tubes which are used to apply a traction force to fingers of the hand or toes of the foot.
To release the traction tube from an appendage, a pushing or spreading force is normally applied to the open end of the same. At times the open end of a traction tube is not readily accessible to release the digit, appendage, or other anatomical part after traction has occurred.
A mechanism which permits the user to achieve remote release of an anatomical appendage following traction would be a notable advance in the medical field.